


falling twice

by certifries



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character, Trans Mishima Yuuki, hints of angst, wingman ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifries/pseuds/certifries
Summary: Yuuki has been dreaming of this moment for so long but when Akira actually confesses his feelings it seems too good to be true.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	falling twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowturtle2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowturtle2/gifts).



> written for a very small fic exchange.  
> the only warning here really is the miscommunication but they get there i promise

Truth be told, Mishima hadn't expected his life to change with a morning assembly.

He makes it to his desk just in time for class to start, only to be told to leave his bag and join the others at the gym. Seeing Kamoshida up on stage did nothing to ease his mind either. A grand show of humiliation is just what he needs on the day he'll be expelled. And, knowing Kamoshida, that is exactly what's going to happen.

Mishima risks a glance at the students around him, catching Kurusu and Takamaki, whispering heatedly about something he doesn't understand, and a little further Sakamoto, who keeps his eyes straight forward, staring down the teacher on stage. Considering what they've been through and what they should expect of this assembly, the other two boys seem way too calm. Determined, even. As if they're waiting for the end of some grand scheme.

As Kamoshida starts talking, Mishima expects to hear a speech about loyalty and determination. About how you need to give more than you have, to reach your goals, but what he gets is wildly different. Kamoshida sinks down to his knees and begs the students for forgiveness, confessing all the vile things he has ever done.

Mishima's hands feel numb. He's dizzy.

It's Takamaki's voice that brings him back to the real world. She's yelling at their teacher but Mishima can't quite make out the words. He feels like his world has been shifted on an angle. Nothing makes sense. The carpet's been pulled from underneath him and he grasps for something to hold onto but nothing is there.

He turns back, looking at Kurusu again and hoping to find equal amounts of confusion there but all he sees is a pleased smirk. What in the world did he do?

Mishima is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, letting past events pass through his mind. No one gave a damn about what Kamoshida did until Kurusu came around, and now he's a changed man! Hell, he was begging on his knees! The Kamoshida he knows, and he knows him well, would never sink this low.

The Phantom Thieves changed his heart and there is no doubt that Kurusu is one of them. Ryuji too, probably. And Takamaki as well. They're always seen together. Just what did Mishima miss?

Whatever it is they did, Mishima has to help them. So, he spends the entire night awake, reading articles and watching tutorials and combining them with the little knowledge he already has. The end result is a forum, a website for people who struggle like him, people in need of help. He makes a place for them to talk about their pain, a place where they won't be alone.

He approaches Kurusu the next day. After everything they've been through and after everything he has done, Mishima can't bring himself to be intimidated by the transfer student anymore. After what feels like an eternity, Kurusu finally gives in and almost admits he's a Phantom Thief. He thanks Mishima for his hard work and says he's excited to have him on the team. Mishima feels like he's found his place for the first time in his life.

Mishima has never felt pride before in his life, but he knows the Phansite is changing lives for the better. He knows he's helping people. He knows he's the one who made the Phantom Thieves reach popularity. He's the one who put them in people's minds. It's all thanks to his hard work.

But he loses sight of what matters. He loses track of the kindness of his heart. Kurusu is there to stop him before he falls, before he can leap off the cliff where nothing awaits him at the bottom. Kurusu saves him, again. He'll have to thank him later. But first he needs to visit Shiho and apologize for becoming such an ass. He hasn't seen her in a while, too preoccupied with his chase for fame. He buys the biggest and most colourful bouquet he can find to brighten up her room but she won't hear any of his apologies. Instead she destroys him in various card games. Well, that's good too.

Now he's just Mishima again. Kurusu makes sure to let him know that Just Mishima is all he needs to be. That he doesn't need to be famous to make the world a better place. 

A sigh escapes him as he stares down at his phone. He's waiting, always waiting for Kurusu to reply to his requests, to hear anything from him. Mishima sends another request and hopes he'll get something in return this time. A week later Kurusu returns to him with all requests done at once.

Mishima looks forward to their meetings. He loves spending time with Kurusu, though lately he finds himself staring at the other's ridiculously long lashes, those soft lips, the shiny hair, those warm hands. He wonders what it would be like to hold them.

He sends another request and is met with silence.

Of course, the Phantom Thieves are busy. There is no time to deal with the small fries. Not when they're fighting against CEOs and politicians. They're changing the world, there is no time for people like him.

Mishima wonders when his chest had started aching, like a deep breath got stuck somewhere and it can't quite escape. He takes off his binder, hoping he'll feel better, but nothing changes. It feels like a weight is tied around his chest on a string. He's dragging it everywhere he goes, it makes him stumble, but no one else seems to notice.

By some stroke of luck, Mishima ends up in the same room as Kurusu. He never expected the other to say yes, but now he's facing a new wall of problems that all start with K and end with -urusu's eyes, -urusu's smile, -urusu's hands. Mishima isn't sure how he will survive the trip when he can't even strike up a casual conversation without making it all about the Phansite. It's all he knows how to talk about without turning into a fool.

When Ryuji and Takamaki show up at their room, complaining about roommate troubles, it's like Mishima doesn't exist anymore. The trio belong together and there's no room for him. After all he's not more than an overly dedicated fan. Sure, Kurusu welcomed him on the team when it all started, but it's hard to remember his words in moments like these.

Back in Tokyo it feels like everything is normal again. He can breathe, he's in his element. It's easier to think when Kurusu isn't constantly distracting him with his pretty silver eyes. He texts Kurusu the target information and Kurusu meets up with him at the diner when he's done so they can discuss the next target. Rinse and repeat. 

Kurusu takes the time to talk about targets individually now. Maybe he feels bad for neglecting Mishima, maybe he actually enjoys spending time with him. Whatever it is that made him reconsider his approach, Mishima can't get enough of it. He adores Kurusu and everything he does. He's like a passionate thief in one of those Noir movies. He radiates confidence in a way that draws others to him. No one can resist his charm.

For a while Mishima thinks the aching finally disappeared, but when he sees Kurusu in class, dodging a piece of chalk thrown at him with murderous intent, his heart skips a beat and his chest hurts more than ever. At first he thought it was just his adoration for the Phantom Thieves. What they do for people and how they stand up for justice. But when he tries to imagine Ryuji in Kurusu's place, it just isn't the same.

Mishima always circles back to Kurusu, no matter how hard he tries. He wonders if it would feel awkward to hold his hand, or if it would come naturally. Would they fit or would they feel out of place? He wonders if his hair is as soft as it looks. He wonders if Kurusu would let him run his fingers through it, gently take off his glasses and kiss him--

He turns around in his bed, buries his face in his pillow and screams.

Soon he learns that life likes to play cruel jokes on him.

Kurusu asks him to meet up at Inokashira Park, which is odd, but Kurusu is probably just in the area and doesn't want to go all the way to Shibuya to meet up with him. Mishima almost walks past him, when he arrives. Kurusu's hair is brushed and looks even silkier than usual. His outfit looks carefully put together and he definitely put on a hint of make up. Mishima would never be brave enough to do that. Rather than thinking about his own insecurity though, he keeps staring at Kurusu. He's stunning and definitely on his way to a fancy date. Why did he ask him to meet? Mishima isn't sure he can take looking at Kurusu like that for much longer.

He takes a shaky breath and finally approaches the other. Kurusu is sitting on a bench, holding his phone in a death grip and anxiously rubbing his hands. Maybe he needs a pep talk before he confesses to his crush?

"Hey, Kurusu", he greets with his usual calm voice and a timid smile. Still, the other reacts as if he's just been shocked awake from deep slumber. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." But Kurusu just shakes his head and waves him off. At least he isn't mad then. 

"So, why did you call me all the way out here? Need some love advice?" Mishima winks at him, acting much more confident than he actually feels. Thinking about Kurusu dating someone else feels like being stabbed, so he pushes that thought way to the back of his mind. He can deal with that later. Much later.

A moment of silence passes. Kurusu shuffles from one foot to the other and looks anywhere but at Mishima. He's starting to feel anxious. "Is something wrong?" Is what he wants to ask but in that moment Kurusu opens his mouth and drops three words between them that he can never take back.

"I like you." And it feels like Mishima's world is tilting again.

Whatever reaction Kurusu is hoping for, this isn't it. Mishima looks like he's been slapped. Like it's months earlier and he was just told to see Kamoshida after class. It hurts.

Mishima's brain is trying to process the words. His hands feel numb. "No way", he whispers finally and Kurusu actually flinches. "All we ever do is talk about Phansite requests", he starts and takes a step back. Kurusu doesn't dare follow. "We have never even talked about anything else."

He hopes it's enough to make Kurusu stop and reconsider. There is nothing about Mishima that should draw him in. He's just Mishima, nothing more. There is nothing remarkable about him. Why would Kurusu play with his heart like this?

"I know, but--" Kurusu wants to defend himself. He wants to explain that there is so much more about Mishima but before he can get another word out he's alone. This time when Mishima runs away, he doesn't stumble.

When you look at the Phansite you won't notice that the admin hasn't left his room in a week. Unless it is to go to school, of course. You wouldn't know that anything is amiss. But Kurusu knows, and seeing Mishima's dedication in keeping the site up only hurts him more than anything else could have.

Mishima won't let something as stupid as feelings get into the way of his work. He has a job to do. These people rely on him and he won't let them down.

After a week of Mishima quietly maintaining the Phansite without sending actual requests to Kurusu, Ryuji reaches out to him and asks if he's alright. He asks if Mishima wants to meet up for lunch on sunday. He asks if Mishima wants to go on a run together. He doesn't bring up Kurusu and Mishima has never been more grateful to have Ryuji as his friend.

They meet up and run until both of them are too exhausted to keep going. 

He sends the requests to Ryuji instead. He's not dumb, he knows they're all Phantom Thieves. They're not hiding it very well, honestly. Ryuji doesn't try to deny it and instead thanks Mishima for his hard work and promises to get back to him soon. He's way more talkative than Kurusu was.

Or maybe Kurusu was just shy. Scared of saying the wrong thing, scared of pushing Mishima away.

When Mishima finally builds up enough courage to send a request to Kurusu again, he doesn't receive a reply, but that's alright. He didn't expect to. But it only takes a day for Kurusu to tell him that the request is done and dealt with. He wants to meet in person to talk about it.

They meet at the diner, just like they used to. Kurusu's hair is an absolute bird's nest and the dark circles under his eyes are as obvious as ever. A part of Mishima wonders if that's his fault, at least partially.

They talk about the Phansite, about requests, about Mishima's research. When it's time to leave, Kurusu insists to pay for Mishima's food and even suggests they go to the arcade.

"I thought .. we could hang out a bit longer. It's not that late yet, is it?" As if to check, he looks down at his phone and Mishima uses that moment to exhale shakily. His heart stops for an agonizing second but in the end he nods. He wants nothing more than to just be friends again.  
"Okay, but I actually have something I need to take care of, if you want to join me?" And, god, Akira smiles so brightly, it's almost blinding. The sun is setting outside but it's like it's rising right here in the diner. Mishima takes a look around, but no one else seems to take notice of them.

"Yeah! Lead the way!"

So, that's how they end up in Akihabara. Both of them are cloaked in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Mishima sighs. He only knows how to talk about one thing but it's better than whatever they have right now.

"I need to pick up a new HDMI cable. My desktop keeps giving up on me, which sucks." He kind of needs to see the code he's writing for the phansite. Especially since he keeps learning more things, which means the code is constantly being edited to run smoother. His number one priority though, is to make sure every poster stays anonymous. Which means he has to make sure that none of the information is transmitted or can be read by an outsider. A whole lot of work for one person alone and it's cost him more than one night of sleep.

He doesn't even realize that he's been talking out loud the entire time. Not until he takes a break to just breathe and Kurusu uses the opportunity to smile at him. "That's impressive! You're really smart, you know? Thank you for helping us, we really owe you. I really owe you."

Mishima can't stop the blush that's tinting his cheeks and creeps up to his ears.

"There's not much time to do other things though, is there? You have to make sure not to overwork yourself." 

It almost sounds like Kurusu understands. Like he knows that Mishima pours his entire being into the Phansite. It sounds like he's actually worried. "Okay", he says.

The next time Kurusu asks him to meet up, he takes a few minutes to try and remember the unfinished requests he sent him, only to come up empty handed. There is nothing. "Is something wrong?" he asks, because why else would Kurusu want to meet him?

"No, I just think you need a break. Let's go to the arcade for real this time, I bet I can kick your ass."

So they meet at the Arcade and Kurusu is definitely not the one kicking anyone's ass. Mishima hasn't had this much fun in way too long. When Kurusu finally gives up but plays it down as being tired, they grab a burger and Mishima insists to pay this time. He'd feel bad to make Kurusu pay again. Time passes faster than either of them expected and Mishima has to run to catch the last train home. Being stranded in Shibuya in the middle of the night is the farthest thing from fun.

Mishima forgets to turn his phone on silent before class and pays for it when Ryuji messages him to hang out after school. He wants to drag Mishima to the gym of all places but the way he complains about his other friends makes Mishima unable to say no. Someone has to save him from the cruel fate of having to work out on his own so he sends back a quick yes and turns his attention back to class.

It's not until they actually walk inside that Mishima remembers he hasn't worked out since the whole volleyball thing. This is going to be fun.

Just as predicted, Mishima is lying on the floor and gasping for air like a fish out of water in no time at all. He's never really been good with stamina but this is just embarrassing. He can't stop the whine that escapes his throat as Ryuji pulls him up and hands him his water bottle.

"At least Kurusu only makes me run in the digital world", he wheezes after emptying a good portion of the bottle.

"That explains why he's so out of shape too! Seriously, I don't think I've ever met two guys who hate running as much as you do. It's not going to kill you, I promise." Ryuji is grinning down at him, so Mishima knows he's not actually upset.

"You don't know that."

After some cooldown stretches they decide to call it a day. Overexerting yourself will do more harm than good, and unlike some people, Ryuji cares about Mishima and doesn't want him to be in pain for the next week. Instead of going home though, Ryuji drags Mishima out to his favourite ramen place and insists to pay for Mishima. "To make up for the torture", as he explains.

The line is enormous but Mishima soon learns that it's absolutely worth it. The place smells amazing and when he takes the first bite of his food, he might actually melt in his place. Or maybe it's the exhaustion. Probably both. He feels warmth settle deep into his bones and he realizes that he's never felt this relaxed.

"Thanks, for today", Mishima says and his voice sounds quiet, sad, but he's smiling so Ryuji takes it as a good sign. "We should do this again, if you want? I'll be your training buddy!"

"I've never been this exhausted since, well, you know." Even though Mishima's voice sounds sad, he's smiling fondly down at his food. "Thanks for today." Maybe he can try a different sport? He misses training and having friends and a goal. "We should do this again! I'll be your training buddy!"

Ryuji looks surprised for a second but then he's smiling, brightly, teeth and all. 

"Careful dude, you're gonna make 'Kira jealous!" Ah, is that the kind of relationship they're having? "But I guess having two workout buddies would be great! Maybe if you work together you can keep up with me."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude--"

"No way! We're all friends, right? Akira would love to have you there!" Ryuji is laughing now, as if he just told a joke Mishima doesn't get. Like he knows something Mishima doesn't.

"I'm not sure about that.. I think I really hurt him." Mishima quietly sips some of the broth and avoids looking at Ryuji. He's not sure he wants to hear the reply. Especially because it takes Ryuji a while to formulate an answer.

"Mhm, he was sad for a bit but he never shuts up about you, it's cute." He pauses for a second. "God don't tell him I said that, it'll go right to his ego."

Mishima can't stop the blush that creeps up to his cheeks. So Kurusu talks about him? And by the sound of it, he doesn't speak badly about him either. Maybe he has this whole thing backwards. An apology is probably in order, but is it too late now?

"There! He keeps going on about how cute your blush is, I can't believe he was right. I owe him ramen now, I hate him." There was no real venom to his words though.

"Ryuji, stoooop." Mishima whines and hides his face behind his hands but Ryuji just keeps laughing at his misery. "So.. he doesn't hate me?" And the way Ryuji's face turns stern and serious in an instant makes him regret the question but he can't take it back now.

"Dude", Ryuji starts and shakes his head as if the mere thought of Kurusu hating him was just this ridiculous theory with no proof. "He's got it so bad for you, seriously. He definitely was a dumbass though, so you had every reason to be mad at him. But he really likes you."

Mishima doesn't know what to say now, so he just nods and turns back to his food. Ryuji, feeling like he accomplished his goal, steers the conversation back to videogames and manga.

So. Akira is very used to Ryuji's shenanigans. But even he has to admit that being dragged around by the back of his blazer and later his sleeve, so he can't run away, is just slightly unusual. He just hopes Ryuji isn't dragging him to the gym. He hates gym days.

Instead of the gym, Akira gets the chance of wiping the floor with Ryuji at the arcade. Shooting shadows in Mementos has greatly improved his aim and he's not about to hold back just because Ryuji needs a shotgun to be a good shot. "Sorry, better luck next time though." 

Ryuji just wants to wipe that shit eating grin off his face. Instead he chooses to keep at least some of his dignity and invites Akira to a bowl of ramen. He still has to cash in that bet he lost after all.

"I'd love to see you play against Yuuki someday. You two have no mercy and I wanna know who would win."

At the mention of Mishima's name, Akira turns silent and pretends he has to concentrate on his ramen. He needs to direct his full attention to the broth, to fully appreciate it. It doesn't seem like Ryuji will let him off the hook this easily though.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Ryuji is laughing and Akira actually frowns at him. The blush makes him anything but threatening. "Jeez, you got it bad, huh?" It's just too easy to tease Akira, once you know what gets to him. "You were totally right, by the way. Yuuki is adorable when he blushes so-", he gestures vaguely to their food. "My debt is paid."

Akira groans and wants to dig a deep deep hole to disappear into. He wonders briefly if Mementos might reach deep enough to bury his shame. "I know right.. And he's so smart and kind too, and dedicated! Have you ever listened to him talk about all the work he's put into the Phansite?" Ryuji shakes his head. He's only vaguely aware of what modding a website is about, but he has no idea what coding looks like. 

"He built this whole website from scratch in one night, it's insane! He's so far out of my league." Akira sighs in defeat and stirs his ramen as if it personally attacked him. Ryuji looks at him with that fond smile only a best friend can give you when you're being a huge idiot.

"Nah, he has a huge crush on you too, I know it, and sulking isn't gonna fix shit. Just talk to him! Ask him out on a date, he'll be thrilled!"

Surprisingly, it is possible for Akira to lower his head even more, without dipping his head into hot ramen. "I dunno. I mean-- We hang out sometimes. We talk about games and school and he's just so cute, I can't stop staring at him like a creep. And he always smiles, have you seen him smile? Like, really smile? I don't have a chance, Ryuji. I'm so fucked."

"Language, bro."

"Sorry."

"I dunno what else to tell you. He's totally crushing on you. And I hate that sad look on your face. You gotta do something about it."

Ryuji won't stop bullying Akira about his crush. He's right, of course, but that doesn't mean he should say it. Right now all Akira wants is to crawl into his bed and sleep for the foreseeable future. Mementos just keeps getting harder every time they go down there, he has the bruises and nightmares to show for it. All he needs is a break, please.

But when Mishima texts him all the pain fades away. A new target? He's already one foot into Mementos. Mishima wants to play videogames? He's one arm into his coat. Morgana is sick of putting up with him and his heart eyes.

The next time Mishima asks to hang out and discuss the next target, Akira almost begs him to meet at Leblanc instead. When Mishima says yes and that he'll come over in the evening, he almost wants to cry. He's hurting all over and really doesn't want to go outside right now. Mishima coming over in the evening means there won't be any customers either. Just them and maybe Sojiro.

Sojiro also leaves him though, something about a movie night with Futaba. He's taking Morgana with him. She's probably making them watch shitty horror movies again. Akira is not looking forward to dealing with the aftermath of that. Morgana gets scared so easily and keeps him up for days to come after watching a scary movie.

Akira is almost asleep by the time Mishima comes over. His head is resting on the counter and if it weren't for the bell hanging over the door, he would've completely missed the other entering. When he looks up and sees Mishima's shocked face, he knows he forgot to warn him about his current state. Shit.

"Y-Your face?" Mishima reaches out for him and puts a cold hand on his cheek. Akira has to do everything in his power not to groan at the contact. Is this what bliss feels like? "You didn't put ice on it, did you." It sounds like Mishima is scolding him but Akira is too busy enjoying the contact. "Come on, that looks like it hurts. Where's the ice? Do you have a cooling pack?" Akira nods and instantly regrets it when Mishima takes his hand away to walk behind the counter, already familiar with the place. 

Mishima's hands are gentle and careful as they patch up Akira's face. He puts a colourful bandaid on a cut and then makes him put ice on his bruised cheekbone. He really should've done that earlier. He wouldn't have scared Mishima like that.

"How did that happen?" Mishima's voice is so quiet, his brows drawn together in concern. He looks so worried. Akira never wants him to look like that ever again. He wants to raise a hand and gently cup his face and kiss the frown away.

"I did the requests. All of them", he replies after a moment of hesitation. He doesn't want to worry him further, of course, but Mishima deserves his honesty.

"All of them?" His voice shoots up a few octaves but comes out more like a breath. "Is your face the only place that looks like that?" Akira shakes his head.

"You're so reckless", Mishima scolds and he looks almost angry, if it weren't for the tears gathering in his eyes. He quickly lowers his head and wipes at his face. "Let's just play games today, alright? I brought soda and snacks to make up for beating you the other day." When he looks up again, his smile is back, but Akira can see the worry laced underneath it. He sighs.

"Okay."

So, they don't talk about requests or anything else related to the Phantom Thieves. Instead they spend the evening playing video games until Akira makes them both eat some leftover curry Sojiro left for them. He knows Mishima is going easy on him. There's no way he would ever win against him.

"How about we play something else?" Akira asks as he's drying and putting away the dishes. He refused Mishima's help very sternly. "I vote Mario Kart."

"Another round", Mishima says without looking at Akira. He's lost for the sixth consecutive time now and if it wasn't for the dedication in his face, Akira would think he's upset.

Akira is busy looking at him with a dreamy expression and completely misses the start, which only makes Mishima scold him again. "Don't pity me. It's just a game, I got this." But he doesn't. Not at first anyway, but Mishima is a fast learner and manages to beat Akira. The look on his face is totally worth it. He looks so tired but his smile is so bright.

"I made it!"

They both lose track of time throughout the evening which becomes apparent as Mishima looks at his phone to check when the next train home departs. His hands are shaking.

"Mishima? What's wrong?"

"I missed the last train."

"Well, you can just sleep here then?" And Mishima looks at him like he hasn't even considered that option. "Sojiro doesn't mind, he'll probably make you breakfast in the morning. I hope you like curry!" Akira is laughing gently as he's rummaging through the box underneath his bed to grab spare bedsheets and a pillow. 

"I'll take the couch, you sleep in the bed, okay?" But he doesn't get to make that decision. Mishima is already sitting on the couch and he won't budge an inch.

"No way, I'm not taking your bed from you! I'm smaller, I'll fit here just fine."

Akira really wants to argue but he's so tired. He gives in with a defeated sigh and hands over the blanket. "Alright, but at least let me give you something more comfortable to sleep in. I don't think you're supposed to sleep in a binder."

Mishima's face turns bright red when a pair of clean sweatpants is thrown at his face, followed by a ridiculously oversized sweater that is so soft he just wants to bury his face in it.

"Thank you", he mumbles quietly and chances a look around the room. "Uhm--"

"You can change in the bathroom downstairs, I'll lock up the shop in the meantime, alright? The bathroom locks from the inside."

When Mishima returns upstairs, Akira is already lying comfortably in his bed, glasses placed on the small windowsill next to him. He looks up when he hears Mishima's soft steps on the stairs and Mishima feels like he should do something. Anything. He's never been to a sleepover before, he doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

"I'm beat", Akira's voice comes muffled from underneath the blanket. "Wanna sleep?"

Mishima lies down on the couch and quickly learns that he overestimated the size of it. "Yeah", he replies and Akira gets up one last time to turn off the light. Mishima can hear him shift countless times and he remembers very vividly the struggle to get comfortable in bed when you're covered in bruises.

He lies awake for what feels like an eternity. No matter how he thinks about it, the couch isn't comfortable at all. He twists and turns in his blanket, tries to stretch his legs only to bump into the table. Eventually he sighs and gives up, opting to just not sleep. It wouldn't be the first night.

Mishima looks outside the window and catches Akira looking at him. "Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, can't sleep." He sounds dead tired though. Mishima wonders if he's been struggling with sleep before. It would explain his ever present dark circles.

Another moment of silence passes between them before Mishima gets up with a sigh and grabs his things before shuffling over to Akira's bed. Akira gets the hint instantly and grins up at him before moving aside, letting Mishima into his bed.

The bed isn't all that big but somehow Mishima still manages to put enough distance between them, to keep them from touching. It takes effort and is far from comfortable, but he can actually stretch out, which means it's a big step up from the couch. It's only a matter of minutes before he can feel Akira relax into the mattress and fall asleep, his breathing acting as a lullaby that soon pulls Mishima down into the land of dreams.

Akira is the first to wake up and wonders if Morgana came home during the night. He opens his eyes just a tiny bit and finds Mishima on top of him, clinging like a monkey and using his chest as a pillow. He looks so peaceful. Akira could stare at him like this forever.

Sadly, all good things come to an end. Mishima stirs eventually and realizes his position much sooner than Akira did. He leaps away as if he's been burned and the only reason he doesn't fall out of bed is because Akira grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Mishima doesn't argue.

The morning passes without further incident but Mishima doesn't miss the raised eyebrow Sojiro is giving Akira. Or the following blush on Akira's face. "Morning dad, I'm bringing Mishima to the train station, he missed the last train yesterday, see ya later." Sojiro doesn't get the chance to reply, before Akira takes Mishima's hand and pulls him outside.

"He likes to make jokes about my relationships and I'm really not in the mood for that right now, sorry."

"Oh.. so he's mean to you?" Mishima looks back at the cafe. He didn't take Sojiro to be that kind of person.

"Nah, he just likes teasing me. He's a really good guy."

They're almost at the station when Akira suddenly stops walking and inevitably makes Mishima stop too. He just now notices that they're still holding hands. He doesn't want to let go.

"Can I walk you home?" Akira sounds like he's scared of Mishima's reply. As if he would ever want anything but to say yes. He nods and they spend the way home in peace and quiet, neither of them being brave enough to speak up or move too much. They're still holding hands, if they do something wrong, the other might let go and neither will feel this warmth again.

The walk to Mishima's house is way too short for either of them. It's still early, no one is walking the streets just yet. Neither of them wants to go.

"Mishima?" Akira's voice is shaking and Mishima can't help but worry. He gently rubs his thumb across Akira's knuckles to try and calm him down.

"Yeah?"

Akira takes a deep breath and doesn't dare look up. Too scared of Mishima's reaction after what happened last time. He hopes it'll be different. He wants so badly for it to be different.

"Can I kiss you?"

It's like they're back in Inokashira Park but this time Mishima knows Akira isn't playing with him. He knows he's worth something and he knows that Akira sees his worth too.

"Yes", he breathes and lets go of Akira's hand in favour of cupping his face to make him look at Mishima. "Yes", he repeats and pulls Akira down for a quick and gentle kiss. It's over so soon, it doesn't feel real. Akira forgets how to breathe in that one second and this time it's his turn to feel dizzy.

When Mishima lets go of him, Akira is quick to chase after him, this time letting his lips linger on Mishima's for much longer. Their noses bump together awkwardly and it takes a few tries before they finally fit together like puzzle pieces. 

"So .. do you want to be my boyfriend then?" Mishima hates the smug grin on his face but at least he gets to kiss it away now.

"I'll take that as a yes", Akira says with a laugh and Mishima thinks that maybe missing trains isn't the end of the world after all.


End file.
